Murphy Meets Dean!
by Mac's Queen
Summary: Murphy meets Dean Winchester at McGinitys!


Murphy Meets Dean

Murphy had noticed him when he first walked into the bar, he had never seen him before, and he knew he was not from Boston. Sitting with his brother Connor talking about what they needed to do next, since they had become "The Saints" they were always going never staying too long in one place but they always come back home, back to McGinitys the bar they spend most of their time at, since they were staying in the apartment over the bar.

"Dammit brah'der, stop eye fucking the man" Connor whispers towards his brother trying to get his attention.

"Shut, de fuck up" Murphy says as he takes a drink of his whiskey his face turning three different shades of red

"Come on brah'der, I av seen de way you have stared at him since he walked through de door" Connor says

"I'm just trying to remember if I av seen him before" Murphy huffs with his face even redder then before.

"Brah'der, stop lying to yourself, hell we all know, aint none of us judging your gay ass" he laughs looking at his brother watching his face get redder and redder. Connor has always loved teasing his brother he gets so embarrassed so easily. He has been waiting for this time ever since he noticed Murphy checking out men many years ago even if he did bring woman home he knew his brother was curious. To be able to make his face this red, this fast was what Connor lived for.

"Get your ass up, go talk to him" Connor says slapping at his brothers arm.

"Fuck, no," Murphy mumbles as he takes another swig of his whiskey.

"Lord's Name, I'll get him" Connor growls getting up from the bench.

"Fucking, Shit Connor" Murphy rumbles sliding over to the inside of the bench hiding his face in his hands.

Connor walks over to the bar where the stranger is sitting, Murphy can't hear what he is telling him, but whatever it was it worked. Connor shakes the man's hand and he gets up from the bar stool he was sitting on. Murphy notices that he is bowlegged turning his face even redder because he finds it cute the way he walks.

"This is my brah'der Murphy" Connor tells the man nodding towards Murphy

'Names, Dean" The man says in a deep gruff voice, extending his hand towards Murphy.

Murphy shakes the man's hand, Murphy notices how attractive the man is close up, his sandy colored hair and a gorgeous set of lips, and the blue plaid shirt he is wearing shows off his physique. "Scoot, your ass, let the man sit down" Connor says sliding back into his seat. Murphy slides over letting Dean scoot in beside him, their arms touching send chills down Murphy's spine. When Dean looks over at him he notices his eyes which are an alluring green.

It does not take long for the three of them too start feeling pretty good between the beers and the shots that, are being passed around. Swapping stories about their jobs, Connor telling every embarrassing story he can about Murphy making Murphy's face turn even redder and redder with each story.

"That's not what happen" Murphy moans as Connor is telling yet another one of his stories.

"Yeah, it did you, were scared to death of that cat" Connor laughs finishing his beer.

Murphy hides is face in his hands trying to hide his embarrassment. "I can't laugh, my brother scared the shit out of me one day with a cat, we were on a job and he opened up a locker and it jumped out at me scared me to death, I screamed like a girl" Dean laughed. Murphy's alcohol had hit him hard laughing "that's cute…..damn sorry … I didn't mean sorry….never mind what I said" he mumbles. He hides his face again as all of a sudden he feels a strong hand squeeze his thigh, jerking up he looks over at Dean, and sees that he is not even looking at him but listening to Connor finish yet another story. Murphy looks over at Connor, the twins can pretty much tell what the other is thinking by just a look, something they picked up doing their "job".

"Ah hell, I still gotta go talk to Rome about our trip tomorrow" Connor says looking over at Murphy "You, know how he is that will take all fuckin night" Connor, says making sure he puts an emphasis on "fuckin" with a grin on his face looking over at Murphy kicking him under the table.

"Nice meeting ya Dean" Connor says nodding at him "and brah'der, make me proud" Connor tells Murphy with a wink. Murphy shakes his head looking away from both men. Dean slides out of the seat and goes to the other side of the table where Connor had just left "what the hell did he mean" Dean ask "nothing just being a dick" Murphy says looking down at the table.

"So where's your brah'der" Murphy ask. "He's at the motel, down the road" Dean answers. "So you, live around here" Dean ask leaning in towards Murphy. "Me and my brah'der, live upstairs" Murphy answers nodding towards the door that leads to the apartment. "Fuck, come on then" Dean says sliding out of the seat "What" Murphy mumbles. Leaning down towards Murphy, "Fuck, man I seen ya looking at my ass when I came through the door, you couldn't take those blues eyes off of me all night" Dean purrs into his ear. Feeling Deans warm breath on his neck, and hearing that deep voice purr in his ear makes Murphy, shiver and he can feel the effect it has on him, and Dean has notices too. "See, you want this, come on now" Dean purrs taking Murphy by the hand pulling him out of the seat "Lead the way" Dean says.

Walking up the stairs Murphy can feel the man's eyes on his ass with every step, when they reach the top of the stairs Dean grabs Murphy turning him around pushing him against the door, his lips meeting Murphy's, shoving his tongue into murphy's mouth. Murphy is startled by the man's bluntness, but he can't keep himself from kissing the man back. Reaching behind him he opens the door and walks backward into the room, never leaving Deans kiss, Dean's hands on his hips. "Have you ever slept with man before" Dean moans into Murphy's ear. "No" Murphy moans as Deans starts kissing the tattoo on his neck. "Damn a virgin" Dean moans moving to the other side of Murphy's neck. "Don't worry I'll be gentle" Dean hummed nibbling on Murphy's earlobe. Murphy can feel himself start to shake from being both nervous and excited. "It will be great, trust me" Dean groans he can feel Murphy shake under his hands.

Dean pulls, Murphy's shirt up over his head, noticing the Rosary that is around his neck laying on his broad chest. Murphy reaches up and takes the Rosary off and hangs it on a nail beside the door, Dean has taken his shirt off, and Murphy, is struck by how beautiful his body is, noticing all the freckles on Deans shoulders and chest. Dean leads Murphy to a bed, at this point Murphy didn't care if it was his or his brothers, pushing Murphy on the bed Dean straddles his hips as, he starts kissing him again, kissing down his neck, a crossed his collarbone and working his way down his chest. Murphy can feel the stubble on Deans face as he, moves further down to his stomach, he has butterfly's in his stomach, he has never felt anything like this before Dean, is so hard, but soft at the same time he can see all the muscles in Deans arms and back move and flinch, as he is kissing him, which excites Murphy even more.

Dean looks up at Murphy "sure about this" he ask as he starts to unbutton Murphy's jeans, all Murphy can do is nod. Murphy lifts his hips off the bed, as Dean pulls his jeans off of him, leaving his boxers on. "Before we go any further, we will need lube and a condom" Dean says looking down at Murphy still straddling him, Murphy begins to reach over to the bed side table " Ah I got it Dean says leaning down on top of Murphy their chests touching, causing Murphy to get even more butterflies in his stomach. Dean, started kissing Murphy again, nibbling on his jawline and his neck and the soft spot between his neck and collarbone. Dean stand ups off the bed to take his pants off, leaving his boxers on, Murphy can see that he is not lacking, getting a bit more nervous. "Don't worry, I'll go slow" Dean says smiling down at him. Dean slowly takes Murphy's boxers off of him. "Damn, you got a nice cock" Dean moans as he takes it in his hand, causing Murphy to fall back onto the bed he loved the feeling of Deans calloused hand on him "let's get you relaxed baby" Dean moans. Hearing Dean call him baby brings a smile to Murphy's face and he starts to relax for the man that he just met at the bar. Dean leans down and takes Murphy in his mouth causing Murphy to moan. Murphy could feel the stubble on Dean's face on his thighs, Dean moved to nibble and suck on his balls, Murphy jumps as he feels Deans finger brush his entrance "Relax baby" Deans says as he brushes his finger against his entrance again. Dean opens the lube and coats the tip of one of his fingers, going back to massaging Murphy's entrance again Dean goes back to sucking and nibbling on Murphy's balls as he feels Murphy start to relax he sneaks a finger inside causing Murphy to tense and look down at him. "Did I hurt you" Dean ask removing his finger slowly "No, just wasn't expecting it" Murphy says laying back down as Dean takes him back into his mouth.

Dean adds more lube to his finger, he can feel Murphy relax even more as he sneaks his finger in a bit deeper this time without Murphy tensing up or wincing. "Is it hurting" Dean ask as he works his finger in deeper "No, just odd" Murphy answers "How about ,now" Dean grins as he finds the little bundle of nerves he was working towards, causing Murphy to grunt " Ah fuck" Murphy can feel pleasure that he has never felt before. Dean slowly adds another finger, trying to stretch Murphy for what is going to happen next. "Are you ready" Dean ask as he is thrusting his fingers into Murphy "Yeah" Murphy moans causing a smile to form on Dean's face. Dean slides his boxers off as he opens up the condom he slides it on, Murphy love watching him touch himself, Dean squirts a generous amount of lube in his hand as he rubs it on him and on Murphy's entrance. "Are you ready? I'll go slow, if it is too much just tell me" Dean tells Murphy as he lines himself up with Murphy's entrance, Dean pulls Murphy to him, and bends his knees up to his chest. Murphy can feel Dean's cock at his entrance, feeling both excited and nervous he remembers to relax as Dean slowly pushes into him, causing him to tense up but this time Dean does not pull back out, Murphy can feel Deans hand on his muscled stomach urging him to relax. Murphy relaxes knowing that he will be able to feel the pleasure he felt before. Murphy feels Dean pushing in deeper, feeling a bit uncomfortable until he hits that sweet spot again. Murphy reaches out and grabs Deans strong arms that are tensed beside him "more" is all Murphy can get out as he feels Dean start to pull in and out of him hitting the sweet spot with every thrust. "You, like that baby" Dean moans as he thrust deeper in to Murphy. "Yes…..God Yes" Murphy moans as he wraps his legs around Dean's thighs wanting him to go even deeper. Dean leans down and purrs into Murphy's ear "Wanna ride this cock?" Murphy pulls Dean into a deep kiss, "Hell Yea" he moans. Dean smiles as he pulls out and switches places with Murphy, so that he is laying on his back. Murphy positions himself straddling Dean, Murphy holds Deans cock as he very slowly lowers himself onto him. This is a whole different feeling then what he felt before, but it was a good different. "Go slow baby" Dean urges as he grabs Murphy's hips to help stable him. Murphy slowly starts to ride Dean his hands on Dean's chest to steady himself. "That's right baby, ride it" Dean moans as his hands find Murphy's nipples pinching them causing Murphy to ride him a bit faster. Murphy moves Dean's hand down to this throbbing cock he needed him to touch him, Dean starts stroking Murphy in rhythm with Murphy's movement, he can tell that Murphy is getting close he can feel him tightening around his cock. Dean lets go of Murphy's cock and wraps his arms around him and pulls him to him and starts thrusting deeper into Murphy knowing that the friction on Murphy's cock is driving him crazy "I'm gonna come" Murphy moans "Fuck me too" Dean grunts as he thrust one final time he can feel Murphy come on his stomach which causes his own release. They stay like that wrapped in each other's arms, Dean slides out of Murphy causing him to wince. "That was amazing" Murphy whispers as he lays his head in Dean's chest. "Yeah it was" Dean moans stroking Murphy's back.

They are awoken by someone beating at the door, still wrapped in each other's arms, "Dammit Connor" Murphy says as he gets up out of bed looking for some clothes to put on. "Dammit, what he gonna think seeing me here" Dean says as he gathers his clothes "It's fine" Murphy says pulling Dean to him kissing him again, he really liked kissing him. "Ok, I know some people have problems" Dean said getting dressed. "He's ok" Murphy says throwing Deans shirt to him. "Open the fucking door Brah'der" Connor screams through the door. "I'm coming" Murphy's screams toward the door, Murphy makes his way to the door and unlocks it letting his brother into the room. "Morning, Brah'der" Connor says walking through the door, looking around noticing Dean, which brings a grin to his face. "Morning Dean". Murphy walks Dean to the hall outside of the room, "He's cool" Dean says nodding back to the room. "Yeah" Murphy says with smile. "So you and your brother is leaving town today" Dean ask " Yeah we got a job, we got to get too" Murphy answers " Well when you guys get back home, call me" Deans says pulling Murphy to him "Sure will" Murphy says kissing Dean again. Murphy walks Dean down the stairs and out of the bar kissing him one more time. Walking back up the stairs he knows that Connor is gonna give him hell about it. "In my fuckin bed Brah'der" Connor hollers as he walks through the door, " I happy for ya but why in my bed" he says looking over at Murphy with a smirk on his face Murphy answers "just making ya proud brah'der."


End file.
